


We Rose and We Fell like Ashes on the Wind

by PseudoPsychosis



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, F/F, First Kiss, Hell, Last Kiss, Love Confessions, Zelda and Lilith are very very gay for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoPsychosis/pseuds/PseudoPsychosis
Summary: She remembers the first time she’d seen Lilith, all those months ago at the house when she’d truly believed the demoness was nothing more than Sabrina’s soft-spoken English teacher. She’d fallen for the other woman’s lies, allowed herself to be beguiled by the soft smiles and the wide eyes and had ultimately failed to see that the innocence that was draped around Mary Wardwell was all part of a grand deception.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	We Rose and We Fell like Ashes on the Wind

She remembers the first time she’d seen Lilith, all those months ago at the house when she’d truly believed the demoness was nothing more than Sabrina’s soft-spoken English teacher. She’d fallen for the other woman’s lies, allowed herself to be beguiled by the soft smiles and the wide eyes and had ultimately failed to see that the innocence that was draped around Mary Wardwell was all part of a grand deception.

She remembers when that first lie had come to light, when she’d first realised as the night cast shadows over the Spellman Manor that Mary Wardwell was perhaps not all she pretended to be. She remembers being distracted by the closeness of the other woman as Sabrina’s voice faded into the background and all Zelda could think about was the way she could feel the other woman’s breaths on her skin and how her senses were overwhelmed by the intoxicating scent of Mary’s hair and her warmth as the other woman leant back into her, voice low as she spoke, Zelda too far lost in a daze to realise the words coming from that wicked mouth, the insults, until it was too late.

She remembers the first time they kissed, halfway through one of many arguments about Sabrina’s walk down the path of darkness as they’d been yelling about one thing or the other, the blood roaring in Zelda’s ears as Lilith, then Mary, had stepped forward in the heat of the moment, just that little bit too close until her breaths were warm on Zelda’s collarbone who found herself unable to think straight, thoughts consumed by the sudden proximity, breath hitching as Lilith had stepped nearer still, eyes drifting down to Zelda’s lips, one arm grazing hers as her gaze flicked back up to Zelda’s eyes, her own dark with want before crashing her lips to hers. They backed into a wall and Zelda had let out a gasp of surprise as Lilith’s teeth had scraped against her lower lip, tongue sliding against hers as she’d felt her legs go weak. She remembers the soft moan that had escaped Lilith’s lips as Zelda had fisted her hands in the other woman’s dark curls and tugged lightly, just hard enough to make Lilith arch backwards. She remembers the shock and horror as they heard the front door click open and sprang apart, both red and flushed and panting as they scrambled to assume some pretence of normal, refusing to look each other in the eyes as Sabrina walked into the room, raving over some new problem she had, seemingly unbothered by the presence of “Ms Wardwell” in the parlour.

  
  


She remembers all that had followed after that damning incident, the distance and the almost kisses, the near suffocating silence when the two of them were in a room alone and the terrible pain of being so close and so far apart as Zelda had realised, with no small amount of horror, that she had fallen in love with the woman she’d thought was Mary Wardwell and there was no way of undoing it. She remembers the betrayal that had pierced through her as she’d realised Lilith had been lying to her all this time and the hurt that had coiled deep in her stomach. The pain is still there, twisting deep inside of her as she watches Lilith make her final preparations before she descends. To hell. Forever. Never to be seen again. And somehow the thought of never gazing into those dark, chaos ridden eyes again hurts even more.

She inhales sharply as Lilith snaps her head up, gaze meeting hers harsh and unrelenting as they stand, a sea of lies between them, and for the first time Zelda sees her. Gone is the glamour of the lowly witch who’d been asked to protect Edward’s niece, whose only ambition had been to help, and instead all that left is a powerful demoness from the beginning of time, energy rolling off her in unrelenting waves.

“Was any of it real ?”

Her voice shakes and Zelda feels cheeks colour as she glances down at the floor, refusing to let Lilith see just how deep the hurt she inflicted runs as she continues

“Or was it all just another part of the Dark Lord’s plan ? Just another way to ensure the fulfilment of the prophecy so his daughter could take  _ your  _ throne.”

She resolutely ignores the pang of guilt that strikes her when she notices Lilith flinch, focusing intently on the wall behind her as Lilith looks to her, eyes so full of emotion that it  _ hurts _

“It was real All of it. I-I never wanted to hurt you I just-”

“You just what ? Thought you could play mind games and manipulate my entire family and ruin 

everything ?”

“No I-”

“Because you did. You ruined everything. You waltzed into my life with your lies and half-truths and you made me fall in love with you, so hopelessly, irrevocably in love with you that you are all i can think about, all i can dream about and not one moment of it was true and now i am drowning because i tried. I really tried to convince myself that your betrayal was too big, that there was no hope for us, that any and all feelings had been crushed and that I could move on. But I can’t. Because i don’t care that you aren’t who you said you were. I don’t care that you are the ruler. I don’t care about any of it because I love you, because I love you and it is all your fault.”

She realises there are tears rolling down her cheeks and she wipes them away furiously, eyes burning as she finally looks up to Lilith. Eyes meeting hers as she lets out a ragged breath.

“It wasn’t a game Zelda.”

She scoffs, turning away so Lilith wouldn’t see as she let the tears wall.

“Then what could it have possibly been ?”

Lilith laughs bitterly, the sound dark and sinful and Zelda wonders how she didn’t realise that Mary Wardwell was not just some common witch sooner.

“You know very well what it could have been Zelda Spellman. You know better than anyone.”   
  


Lilith walks around to face her, beautiful features twisted into a mournful smile as she tucks a strand of hair behind Zelda’s ear, eyes distant as she looks down for a moment, pensive as she seems to deliberate over something in her mind. 

“You deserve someone who will love you unconditionally, who will stay with you no matter what and that will never be me. I was always meant to be ruler of hell and you, my love, deserve someone who will put you above all else and that can’t be me. It can’t. So goodbye Zelda Spellman, and i hope you find someone that makes you as happy as meeting you has made me.”

She presses her lips to Zelda’s, one hand cupping the side of her face as she leans her forehead against hers, remaining there for a second, eyes closed, as if she could stay in this moment forever, trapped in an instant for all eternity. But as long as hell existed there would never be a chance for them. And it would be less painful for both of them if they just accepted that now. And so with one final glance backwards at Zelda, Lilith of Aradia descended to greet her subjects.


End file.
